projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Minister of Craftia
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Incumbent' Natalie Wang-Lee since 30 May 2074 |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Style | width="50%" align="left"|The Honourable Prime Minister (spoken) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Residence | width="50%" align="left"|Bankera House |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Seat | width="50%" align="left"|Bankera |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Appointer | width="50%" align="left"|President of Craftia |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Term length | width="50%" align="left"|Three years (renewable indefinitely as long as the incumbent has majority support in the Parliament) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Formation | width="50%" align="left"|1 January 1987 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Inaugural holder | width="50%" align="left"|Lachlan Charles |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy | width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Prime Minister |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Salary | width="50%" align="left"|$612,480 (CRD) |} The Prime Minister of the Republic of Craftia is the head of government of Craftia. The individual who holds the office is the leader of the Cabinet of Craftia. The office is not mentioned in the Constitution of Craftia and exists only through longstanding political convention and tradition. Despite this, in practice it is the most powerful parliamentary position in Craftia. The individual who holds the office is commissioned by the President of Craftia, who is the head of state. Almost always and according to convention, the Prime Minister is the leader of the majority party or largest party in a coalition of parties in the House of Representatives. However, there is no constitutional requirement that the prime minister sit in the House of Representatives, though by convention this is always the case. Natalie Wang-Lee of the National United Party has held the office of Prime Minister since 30 May 2074. Appointment The Prime Minister of Craftia is appointed by the President of Craftia under Section 64 of the Craftian Constitution, which empowers the President to appoint government ministers and requires them to be members of the House of Representatives or the Senate, or become members within three months of the appointment. The Prime Minister and Treasurer are traditionally members of the House, but the Constitution does not have such a requirement. The Prime Minister is, like other ministers, normally sworn in by the President and then presented with the commission of office. When defeated in an election, or on resigning, the Prime Minister is said to "hand in the commission" and actually does so by returning it to the President. In the event of a Prime Minister dying in office, or becoming incapacitated, the President can terminate the commission. Despite the importance of the office of prime minister, the Constitution does not mention the office by name. The conventions of the Westminster system were thought to be sufficiently entrenched in Craftia by the authors of the Constitution that it was deemed unnecessary to detail them. If a government cannot get its appropriation (budget) legislation passed by the House of Representatives, or the House passes a vote of "no confidence" in the government, the Prime Minister is bound by convention to immediately resign or call a fresh election, although this has never occurred due to fixed election dates and convention. Following a resignation in other circumstances, or the death of a prime minister, the president will generally appoint as prime minister the person elected as leader by the governing party or, in the case of a coalition, the senior party in the coalition. There have been four notable exceptions to this: *When James Herbert, Prime Minister and Leader of the National United Party, was assassinated in May 2002, the President, Martin Servas, called on Steve Bergensten, the Leader of the Liberal Party of Craftia, to become caretaker prime minister. The NUP was so bereft of leadership at this time that Bergensten became Prime Minister, although Bergensten was the leader of the smaller party in the governing coalition, the Liberal Party of Craftia. He held the office on an interim basis for five days before being sworn in on an official basis. *In September 2009 Bergensten resigned as Prime Minister. George Dellfield of the Craftia Liberty Party, despite being leader of the smallest of the three parties in the governing coalition, was sworn in as Prime Minister, and served for eight days until resigning. His deputy, Edward Barris became Prime Minister in his place. *In October 2031 Ryan Nguyen died suddenly. His deputy, William Crestson, the leader of United, was sworn in the next day as Prime Minister. Similarly to Steve Bergensten's situation, he served on an interim basis before being officially sworn in as Prime Minister despite being the leader of the smaller party, due to the NUP caucus refusing to serve as the junior coalition partner under the leadership of Kevin Abbott, the new leader of the Liberals. List of Prime Ministers of Craftia Timeline Vertical ImageSize = width:600 height:2000 PlotArea = left:50 right:0 bottom:80 top:10 Legend = columns:4 left:5 top:75 columnwidth:155 AlignBars = justify Colors= id:bg value:white id:lightline value:white id:grid value:gray(0.8) id:grid2 value:gray(0.95) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5, 0.5, 0.5) id:LIBERAL value:rgb(1, 0.8745098, 0) Legend: Liberal_Party_(historical) id:KUOMINTANG value:rgb(0, 0, 0.6) Legend: Kuomintang id:COMMUNIST value:rgb(0.87058824, 0.16078431, 0.062745098) Legend: Communist_Party_of_Craftia id:LABOUR value:rgb(0.98823529, 0.69019608, 0.42745098) Legend: National_Labour_Party id:PROTECTION value:rgb(1, 0.51764706, 0) Legend: Protection_of_Craftia_Party id:MCARTHUR value:rgb(0.75294118, 0.22352941, 0.90196078) Legend: National_Party_of_Craftia id:LIBERTY value:rgb(0.64705882, 0.96862745, 0.63137255) Legend: Craftia_Liberty_Party id:CONSERVATION value:rgb(0.22745098, 0.49803922, 0.94117647) Legend: Craftian_Conservative_Party id:UNITED value:rgb(0.11764706, 0.74117647, 0.23137255) Legend: National_United_Party id:BERGENSTEN value:rgb(1, 0.84313725, 0) Legend: Liberal_Party_of_Craftia id:MOJANG value:rgb(0.55294118, 0.83921569, 0.80784314) Legend: Mojang_Democratic_Party id:HENJI value:rgb(0.83921569, 0.55294118, 0.69411765) Legend: Craftian_Reform_Party id:NONE value:rgb(0.65098039, 0.65098039, 0.65098039) Legend: Independent id:NAME value:rgb(0.15, 0.13, 0.05) id:War value:gray(0.5) DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1845 till:01/01/2080 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = grid:grid unit:year increment:5 start:1845 ScaleMinor = grid:grid2 unit:year increment:1 start:1845 Define $left = align:right shift:(-25,-5) Define $right = align:left shift:(25,-5) PlotData= width:33 shift:(-25,-5) align:right color:War mark:none fontsize:S textcolor:war from:03/02/1850 till:03/02/1850 text:"Narralan Reforms" from:01/03/1892 till:01/03/1892 text:"Annexation to Miners Republic" from:05/07/1978 till:01/01/1987 text:"Craftian War of Independence" from:29/07/1984 till:29/07/1984 text:"Craftia partitioned" from:16/09/1987 till:16/09/1987 text:"Republic of Craftia established" from:02/01/2001 till:02/01/2001 text:"Bankera Capital Territory established" from:20/05/2004 till:20/05/2004 text:"Western Craftia joins Craftia" from:25/03/2017 till:25/03/2017 text:"State of Berhardsson formed" from:09/05/2022 till:09/05/2022 text:"State of Lumina formed" width:25 fontsize:S textcolor:black mark:(line,white) from:03/02/1850 till:17/07/1859 color:LIBERAL $right text:"Chen Shangsun_1850–1859" from:18/07/1859 till:04/03/1861 color:KUOMINTANG $right text:"Tan Yan'an_1859–1861" from:05/03/1861 till:22/09/1873 color:LIBERAL $right text:"Yang Qiulai_1861–1873" from:23/09/1873 till:27/06/1874 color:LIBERAL $right text:"Jin Huanbo_1873–1874" from:28/06/1874 till:01/05/1878 color:KUOMINTANG $right text:"Sun Zhengfeng_1874–1878" from:02/05/1878 till:08/12/1880 color:LIBERAL $right text:"Bao Huangpu_1878–1880" from:09/12/1880 till:18/08/1881 color:KUOMINTANG $right text:"Xuang Guangshou_1880–1881" from:19/08/1881 till:16/08/1884 color:KUOMINTANG $right text:"Gregory Clarendon_1881–1884" from:17/08/1884 till:05/09/1884 color:KUOMINTANG $right text:"Sun Haibing_1884" from:06/09/1884 till:20/06/1890 color:KUOMINTANG $right text:"Gregory Clarendon_1884–1890" from:21/06/1890 till:01/03/1892 color:LIBERAL $right text:"Li Linhuang_1890–1892" from:25/03/1892 till:06/12/1895 color:COMMUNIST $right text:"Mai Zheping_1892–1895" from:07/12/1895 till:17/02/1903 color:COMMUNIST $right text:"Wang Loushan_1895–1903" from:18/02/1903 till:29/03/1906 color:COMMUNIST $right text:"Zhang Zhuyi_1903–1906" from:30/03/1906 till:30/07/1913 color:COMMUNIST $right text:"Shan Jinshu_1906–1913" from:31/07/1913 till:11/08/1943 color:COMMUNIST $right text:"Zhou Chenzhong_1913–1943" from:12/08/1943 till:24/03/1944 color:COMMUNIST $right text:"Jiang Minglai_1943–1944" from:25/03/1944 till:18/12/1944 color:COMMUNIST $left text:"Wang Tangli_1944" from:19/12/1944 till:01/03/1945 color:COMMUNIST $right text:"Jin Tian_1944–1945" from:07/04/1945 till:20/09/1947 color:LABOUR $right text:"George Phillipson_1945–1947" from:21/09/1947 till:23/09/1947 color:LABOUR $right text:"John Smith_1947" from:24/09/1947 till:09/06/1951 color:PROTECTION $right text:"Percy Raymond_1947–1951" from:10/06/1951 till:13/11/1953 color:MCARTHUR $right text:"William McArthur_1951–1953" from:14/11/1953 till:27/02/1959 color:LABOUR $right text:"Allen Wilson_1953–1959" from:28/02/1959 till:01/12/1963 color:PROTECTION $right text:"Gary Smith_1959–1963" from:02/12/1963 till:26/12/1963 color:NONE $right text:"John Anderson_1963" from:27/12/1963 till:24/09/1968 color:MCARTHUR $right text:"Wilbur Joyce_1963–1968" from:25/09/1968 till:06/09/1969 color:LABOUR $right text:"Bert Aaron_1968–1969" from:07/09/1969 till:26/03/1974 color:LABOUR $right text:"Harry Harrison_1969–1974" from:27/03/1974 till:20/01/1982 color:MCARTHUR $right text:"Jim McIntyre_1974–1982" from:21/01/1982 till:01/12/1986 color:LIBERTY $right text:"Theodore Wright_1982–1986" from:01/01/1987 till:01/01/1990 color:LIBERTY $right text:"Lachlan Charles_1987–1990" from:02/01/1990 till:30/12/1990 color:PROTECTION $right text:"Edwin Stevenson_1990" from:31/12/1990 till:25/09/1995 color:CONSERVATION $right text:"Marcus Pierce_1990–1995" from:26/09/1995 till:14/09/1998 color:UNITED $right text:"Peter McDonald_1995–1998" from:15/09/1998 till:30/09/2001 color:CONSERVATION $right text:"Alexander Lee_1998–2001" from:01/10/2001 till:21/05/2002 color:UNITED $right text:"James Herbert_2001–2002" from:22/05/2002 till:31/08/2009 color:BERGENSTEN $right text:"Steve Bergensten_2002–2009" from:01/09/2009 till:08/09/2009 color:LIBERTY $right text:"George Dellfield_2009" from:09/09/2009 till:19/09/2013 color:LIBERTY $right text:"Edward Barris_2009–2013" from:20/09/2013 till:15/09/2016 color:MOJANG $right text:"Bob Ching_2013–2016" from:16/09/2016 till:09/09/2019 color:HENJI $right text:"Oliver Hen-Ji_2016–2019" from:10/09/2019 till:15/07/2020 color:UNITED $right text:"Roy Leonard_2019–2020" from:16/07/2020 till:08/09/2028 color:UNITED $right text:"Alejandro McKay_2020–2028" from:09/09/2028 till:19/09/2031 color:CONSERVATION $right text:"Mike Hunter_2028–2031" from:20/09/2031 till:04/10/2031 color:BERGENSTEN $right text:"Ryan Nguyen_2031" from:05/10/2031 till:27/08/2034 color:UNITED $right text:"William Crestson_2031–2034" from:28/08/2034 till:17/09/2035 color:HENJI $right text:"Timothy Lee_2034–2035" from:18/09/2035 till:18/09/2037 color:UNITED $right text:"Robert Jones_2035–2037" from:19/09/2037 till:02/09/2040 color:CONSERVATION $right text:"Johnny Yuss_2037–2040" from:03/09/2040 till:07/10/2050 color:BERGENSTEN $right text:"Kevin Abbott_2040–2050" from:08/10/2050 till:23/06/2051 color:CONSERVATION $right text:"Vincent Leonard_2050–2051" from:24/06/2051 till:17/09/2058 color:CONSERVATION $right text:"Mel Queanbeyan_2051–2058" from:18/09/2058 till:22/09/2061 color:UNITED $right text:"Zahab Wibowus_2058–2061" from:23/09/2061 till:31/08/2064 color:UNITED $right text:"Isaac Gray_2061–2064" from:01/09/2064 till:05/09/2067 color:CONSERVATION $right text:"Reagen Queanbeyan_2064–2067" from:06/09/2067 till:29/05/2074 color:UNITED $right text:"Lewis Terrys_2067–2074" from:30/05/2074 till:01/01/2075 color:UNITED $right text:"Natalie Wang-Lee_2074–" Horizontal ImageSize = width:700 height:850 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1840 till:01/01/2080 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1840 Colors= id:bg value:white id:lightline value:white id:grid value:gray(0.8) id:grid2 value:gray(0.95) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5, 0.5, 0.5) id:LIBERAL value:rgb(1, 0.8745098, 0) Legend: Liberal_Party_(historical) id:KUOMINTANG value:rgb(0, 0, 0.6) Legend: Kuomintang id:COMMUNIST value:rgb(0.87058824, 0.16078431, 0.062745098) Legend: Communist_Party_of_Craftia id:LABOUR value:rgb(0.98823529, 0.69019608, 0.42745098) Legend: National_Labour_Party id:PROTECTION value:rgb(1, 0.51764706, 0) Legend: Protection_of_Craftia_Party id:MCARTHUR value:rgb(0.75294118, 0.22352941, 0.90196078) Legend: National_Party_of_Craftia id:LIBERTY value:rgb(0.64705882, 0.96862745, 0.63137255) Legend: Craftia_Liberty_Party id:CONSERVATION value:rgb(0.22745098, 0.49803922, 0.94117647) Legend: Craftian_Conservative_Party id:UNITED value:rgb(0.11764706, 0.74117647, 0.23137255) Legend: National_United_Party id:BERGENSTEN value:rgb(1, 0.84313725, 0) Legend: Liberal_Party_of_Craftia id:MOJANG value:rgb(0.55294118, 0.83921569, 0.80784314) Legend: Mojang_Democratic_Party id:HENJI value:rgb(0.83921569, 0.55294118, 0.69411765) Legend: Craftian_Reform_Party id:NONE value:rgb(0.65098039, 0.65098039, 0.65098039) Legend: Independent id:NAME value:rgb(0.15, 0.13, 0.05) id:War value:gray(0.5) Legend = columns:4 left:25 top:70 columnwidth:155 BarData = barset:PM PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM from:03/02/1850 till:17/07/1859 color:LIBERAL text:"Chen Shangsun_1850–1859" from:18/07/1859 till:04/03/1861 color:KUOMINTANG text:"Tan Yan'an_1859–1861" from:05/03/1861 till:22/09/1873 color:LIBERAL text:"Yang Qiulai_1861–1873" from:23/09/1873 till:27/06/1874 color:LIBERAL text:"Jin Huanbo_1873–1874" from:28/06/1874 till:01/05/1878 color:KUOMINTANG text:"Sun Zhengfeng_1874–1878" from:02/05/1878 till:08/12/1880 color:LIBERAL text:"Bao Huangpu_1878–1880" from:09/12/1880 till:18/08/1881 color:KUOMINTANG text:"Xuang Guangshou_1880–1881" from:19/08/1881 till:16/08/1884 color:KUOMINTANG text:"Gregory Clarendon_1881–1884" from:17/08/1884 till:05/09/1884 color:KUOMINTANG text:"Sun Haibing_1884" from:06/09/1884 till:20/06/1890 color:KUOMINTANG text:"Gregory Clarendon_1884–1890" from:21/06/1890 till:01/03/1892 color:LIBERAL text:"Li Linhuang_1890–1892" from:25/03/1892 till:06/12/1895 color:COMMUNIST text:"Mai Zheping_1892–1895" from:07/12/1895 till:17/02/1903 color:COMMUNIST text:"Wang Loushan_1895–1903" from:18/02/1903 till:29/03/1906 color:COMMUNIST text:"Zhang Zhuyi_1903–1906" from:30/03/1906 till:30/07/1913 color:COMMUNIST text:"Shan Jinshu_1906–1913" from:31/07/1913 till:11/08/1943 color:COMMUNIST text:"Zhou Chenzhong_1913–1943" from:12/08/1943 till:24/03/1944 color:COMMUNIST text:"Jiang Minglai_1943–1944" from:25/03/1944 till:18/12/1944 color:COMMUNIST text:"Wang Tangli_1944" from:19/12/1944 till:01/03/1945 color:COMMUNIST text:"Jin Tian_1944–1945" from:07/04/1945 till:20/09/1947 color:LABOUR text:"George Phillipson_1945–1947" from:21/09/1947 till:23/09/1947 color:LABOUR text:"John Smith_1947" from:24/09/1947 till:09/06/1951 color:PROTECTION text:"Percy Raymond_1947–1951" from:10/06/1951 till:13/11/1953 color:MCARTHUR text:"William McArthur_1951–1953" from:14/11/1953 till:27/02/1959 color:LABOUR text:"Allen Wilson_1953–1959" from:28/02/1959 till:01/12/1963 color:PROTECTION text:"Gary Smith_1959–1963" from:02/12/1963 till:26/12/1963 color:NONE text:"John Anderson_1963" from:27/12/1963 till:24/09/1968 color:MCARTHUR text:"Wilbur Joyce_1963–1968" from:25/09/1968 till:06/09/1969 color:LABOUR text:"Bert Aaron_1968–1969" from:07/09/1969 till:26/03/1974 color:LABOUR text:"Harry Harrison_1969–1974" from:27/03/1974 till:20/01/1982 color:MCARTHUR text:"Jim McIntyre_1974–1982" from:21/01/1982 till:01/12/1986 color:LIBERTY text:"Theodore Wright_1982–1986" from:01/01/1987 till:01/01/1990 color:LIBERTY text:"Lachlan Charles_1987–1990" from:02/01/1990 till:30/12/1990 color:PROTECTION text:"Edwin Stevenson_1990" from:31/12/1990 till:25/09/1995 color:CONSERVATIONtext:"Marcus Pierce_1990–1995" from:26/09/1995 till:14/09/1998 color:UNITED text:"Peter McDonald_1995–1998" from:15/09/1998 till:30/09/2001 color:CONSERVATIONtext:"Alexander Lee_1998–2001" from:01/10/2001 till:21/05/2002 color:UNITED text:"James Herbert_2001–2002" from:22/05/2002 till:31/08/2009 color:BERGENSTEN text:"Steve Bergensten_2002–2009" from:01/09/2009 till:08/09/2009 color:LIBERTY text:"George Dellfield_2009" from:09/09/2009 till:19/09/2013 color:LIBERTY text:"Edward Barris_2009–2013" from:20/09/2013 till:15/09/2016 color:MOJANG text:"Bob Ching_2013–2016" from:16/09/2016 till:09/09/2019 color:HENJI text:"Oliver Hen-Ji_2016–2019" from:10/09/2019 till:15/07/2020 color:UNITED text:"Roy Leonard_2019–2020" from:16/07/2020 till:08/09/2028 color:UNITED text:"Alejandro McKay_2020–2028" from:09/09/2028 till:19/09/2031 color:CONSERVATION text:"Mike Hunter_2028–2031" from:20/09/2031 till:04/10/2031 color:BERGENSTEN text:"Ryan Nguyen_2031" from:05/10/2031 till:27/08/2034 color:UNITED text:"William Crestson_2031–2034" from:28/08/2034 till:17/09/2035 color:HENJI text:"Timothy Lee_2034–2035" from:18/09/2035 till:18/09/2037 color:UNITED text:"Robert Jones_2035–2037" from:19/09/2037 till:02/09/2040 color:CONSERVATION text:"Johnny Yuss_2037–2040" from:03/09/2040 till:07/10/2050 color:BERGENSTEN text:"Kevin Abbott_2040–2050" from:08/10/2050 till:23/06/2051 color:CONSERVATION text:"Vincent Leonard_2050–2051" from:24/06/2051 till:17/09/2058 color:CONSERVATION text:"Mel Queanbeyan_2051–2058" from:18/09/2058 till:22/09/2061 color:UNITED text:"Zahab Wibowus_2058–2061" from:23/09/2061 till:31/08/2064 color:UNITED text:"Isaac Gray_2061–2064" from:01/09/2064 till:05/09/2067 color:CONSERVATION text:"Reagen Queanbeyan_2064–2067" from:06/09/2067 till:29/05/2074 color:UNITED text:"Lewis Terrys_2067–2074" from:30/05/2074 till:01/01/2075 color:UNITED text:"Natalie Wang-Lee_2074–" List of leaders by time in office } | 1 | 20 | Kevin Abbott | Liberal | 3 September 2040 | 7 October 2050 | colspan="2"|10 years, 1 month, 4 days (3,686 days) | 2040 2043 2046 2049 |- | | 2 | 13 | Alejandro McKay | United | 16 July 2020 | 8 September 2028 | colspan="2"|8 years, 1 months, 23 days (2,976 days) | 2022 2025 |- | | 3 | 7 | Steve Bergensten | Liberal | 22 May 2002 | 31 August 2009 | colspan="2"|7 years, 3 months, 9 days (2,658 days) | 2004 2007 |- | | 4 | 22 | Mel Queanbeyan | Conservative | 24 June 2051 | 17 September 2058 | colspan="2"|7 years, 2 months, 24 days (2,642 days) | 2052 2055 |- | | 5 | 26 | Lewis Terrys | United | 6 September 2067 | 29 May 2074 | colspan="2"|6 years, 8 months, 25 days (2,459 days) | 2067 2070 2073 |- | | 6 | 3 | Marcus Pierce | Conservative | 31 December 1990 | 25 September 1995 | colspan="2"|4 years, 8 months, 25 days (1,729 days) | 1992 |- | | 7 | 9 | Edward Barris | Liberty | 9 September 2009 | 19 September 2013 | colspan="2"|4 years, 10 days (1,471 days) | 2010 |- | | 8 | 5 | Alexander Lee | Conservative | 15 September 1998 | 30 September 2001 | colspan="2"|3 years, 15 days (1,111 days) | 1998 |- | | 9 | 14 | Mike Hunter | Conservative | 9 September 2028 | 19 September 2031 | colspan="2"|3 years, 10 days (1,105 days) | 2028 |- | | 10 | 23 | Zahab Wibowus | United | 18 September 2058 | 22 September 2061 | colspan="2"|3 years, 4 days (1,100 days) | 2058 |- | | 11 | 25 | Reagen Queanbeyan | Conservative | 1 September 2064 | 5 September 2067 | colspan="2"|3 years, 4 days (1,099 days) | 2064 |- | | 12 | 1 | Lachlan Charles | Liberty | 1 January 1987 | 1 January 1990 | colspan="2"|3 years (1,096 days) | 1986 |- | | 13 | 11 | Bob Ching | Mojang | 20 September 2013 | 15 September 2016 | colspan="2"|2 years, 11 months, 26 days (1,091 days) | 2013 |- | | 14 | 12 | Oliver Hen-Ji | Reform | 16 September 2016 | 9 September 2019 | colspan="2"|2 years, 11 months, 24 days (1,088 days) | 2016 |- | | 15 | 4 | Peter McDonald | United | 26 September 1995 | 14 September 1998 | colspan="2"|2 years, 11 months, 19 days (1,084 days) | 1995 |- | | 16 | 19 | Johnny Yuss | Conservative | 19 September 2037 | 2 September 2040 | colspan="2"|2 years, 11 months, 14 days (1,079 days) | 2037 |- | | 17 | 24 | Isaac Gray | United | 23 September 2061 | 31 August 2064 | colspan="2"|2 years, 11 months, 8 days (1,073 days) | 2061 |- | | 18 | 16 | William Crestson | United | 5 October 2031 | 27 August 2034 | colspan="2"|2 years, 10 months, 22 days (1,057 days) | – |- | | 19 | 18 | Robert Jones | United | 18 September 2035 | 18 September 2037 | colspan="2"|2 years (731 days) | – |- | | 20 | 17 | Timothy Lee | Reform | 28 August 2034 | 17 September 2035 | colspan="2"|1 year, 20 days (385 days) | 2034 |- | | 21 | 2 | Edwin Stevenson | Protection | 2 January 1990 | 30 December 1990 | colspan="2"|11 months, 28 days (362 days) | 1989 |- | | 22 | 12 | Roy Leonard | United | 10 September 2019 | 15 July 2020 | colspan="2"|10 months, 5 days (309 days) | 2019 |- | | 23 | 21 | Vincent Leonard | Conservative | 8 October 2050 | 23 June 2051 | colspan="2"|8 months, 15 days (258 days) | – |- | | 24 | 6 | James Herbert | United | 1 October 2001 | 21 May 2002 | colspan="2"|7 months, 20 days (232 days) | 2001 |- ! ! 25 ! 27 ! Natalie Wang-Lee ! United ! 30 May 2074 ! Incumbent ! colspan="2"|7 months, 3 days (217 days) ! – |- | | 26 | 15 | Ryan Nguyen | Liberal | 20 September 2031 | 4 October 2031 | colspan="2"|14 days | 2031 |- | | 27 | 8 | George Dellfield | Liberty | 1 September 2009 | 8 September 2009 | colspan="2"|8 days | – |} Statistics Living former prime ministers There are currently ten living former prime ministers of Craftia: The most recently deceased prime minister was Vincent Leonard (2050–2051), who died in 2062. The greatest number of living former leaders at any one time was eleven, between 2040 and 2041. When Kevin Abbott was sworn in as prime minister on 3 September 2040, the eleven living former prime ministers were A. Lee, Barris, Ching, Hen-Ji, R. Leonard, McKay, Hunter, Crestson, T. Lee, Jones and Yuss. In 2041, Hunter died, bringing the number down to ten. Of the Prime Ministers, Edwin Stevenson and Peter McDonald both died only four months after leaving office, Steve Bergensten lived another 3 years and Johnny Yuss lived 9 years and 6 months. All the others who have left office have lived at least another 10 years. Ten of them (Ching, A. Lee, McKay, Barris, Hen-Ji, Pierce, T. Lee, Jones, R. Leonard and Charles) lived more than 25 years after leaving the office, and all but one of them have survived longer than 30 years (Charles lived for 27 years and 11 months following service). Four (Ching, A. Lee, McKay and Barris) lived more than 40 years. The longest-surviving is Bob Ching, whose retirement is currently 56 years and 3 months since leaving office, surpassing Alexander Lee's long-standing previous record of 50 years and 5 months after leaving the office. Ages The three youngest people when they first became prime minister were: *Reagen Queanbeyan – 33 *Isaac Gray – 35 *Timothy Lee – 38 The three oldest people when they first became prime minister were: *Steve Bergensten – 72 *George Dellfield – 67 *Mike Hunter – 66 The three youngest people to last leave the office of prime minister were: *Reagen Queanbeyan – 36 *Isaac Gray – 38 *Timothy Lee – 39 The three oldest people to last leave the office of prime minister were: *Steve Bergensten – 79 *Mike Hunter – 69 *Zahab Wibowus – 67 Births and deaths The earliest-born prime minister was Edwin Stevenson, who was born in 1928. He and Steve Bergensten were the only prime ministers born in the 1920s. The latest-born leader is Reagen Queanbeyan, who was born in 2030. He is one of the five prime ministers born in the 21st century, the others being Mel Queanbeyan (born 2025), Isaac Gray (born 2026), Lewis Terrys (born 2012) and Natalie Wang-Lee (born 2024). The first prime minister to die was Edwin Stevenson, in 1991. Only two prime ministers have died in office: James Herbert in 2002 and Ryan Nguyen in 2031.